The following description relates to an electronic endoscope system provided with a processor for an electronic endoscope, which processor is connectable with a predetermined network and configured to process video picture taken by the electronic endoscope, and a server configured to perform data communication with the electronic endoscope via the predetermined network.
An electronic endoscope, which is provided with an imaging device such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) at a distal end portion thereof, is configured such that an image taken by the imaging device is displayed on a monitor. In such a configuration, the electronic endoscope is linked with a processor for an electronic endoscope (hereinafter, referred to as an electronic endoscope processor) which is configured to process a picture signal from the electronic endoscope and convert the processed signal into a predetermined format of video signal (such as an NTSC video signal and RGB signal based on VESA standards), and transmit the converted signal to the monitor.
The electronic endoscope processor does not only convert an image outputted as a picture signal from the electronic endoscope into a video signal, but also performs predetermined image processing (e.g., white balance adjustment, γ correction, and noise reduction) for the image or superimposes a predetermined character string onto the image. In addition, along with such a trend that the electronic endoscope processor is improved to be more multifunctional, there has been proposed an electronic endoscope processor provided with an operation menu to which a GUI (Graphical User Interface) is applied.
In such an electronic endoscope processor, for the sake of improvement of an image processing function (e.g., improvement of an image processing routine and addition of a new image processing function) and/or improvement of an operability of the operation menu, various programs to be executed by the electronic endoscope processor are desired to be updatable. Therefore, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2002-263063 (hereinafter, referred to as '063 Publication), there has been proposed an electronic endoscope processor configured to be connectable with a server via a predetermined network and receive updating data from the server so as to update a program and the like.
However, such a conventional configuration disclosed in '063 Publication is merely designed such that updating software is automatically downloaded into the electronic endoscope processor. The conventional configuration is effective in the case where respective pieces of software for two or more electronic endoscope processors of the same model are concurrently updated. Yet, recently, there has been desired such a configuration that a program and parameters used in the program that are customized to meet user's requirements can be utilized in the electronic endoscope processor.
Further, along with a trend that the imaging device is improved to be higher-integrated and more sophisticated, there is coming into use such a configuration that a primary signal processing circuit processing an output signal of the imaging device is incorporated into the electronic endoscope. For example, in an electronic endoscope that uses a color CCD as the imaging device, the primary signal processing circuit executes a signal processing program with parameters conforming to arrangement and characteristics of color filters provided on an imaging surface of the CCD. The program and parameters are appropriately configured depending on the arrangement and characteristics of the color filters before shipping, yet are not configurable by a user after purchase. However, in the same manner as the electronic endoscope processor, the program and parameters are desired to be replaceable with a program and parameters customized to meet the user's requirements.